battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Pen/Relationships
This page is about the relationships and interactions between Pen and the other characters. Pen is very optimistic and usually acts much nicer towards others compared to his friends, who were usually the only characters he liked to be around in BFDI. In BFB, he's a lot more outgoing and manages to expand his group of friends by joining a team of new characters. Announcer In "Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?", he and Blocky have their scores set to zero when the Announcer catches them cheating. In "Bridge Crossing", Pen asks the Announcer if the TLC is an object. In "Power of Three", Pen asks the Announcer if one of the three islands they have to compete through is Dream Island. In "Cycle of Life", Pen tells the "Announcer Thing" that the Squishy Cherries solved the puzzles from last episode and were freed. When the Announcer says there will be no elimination, Pen says he liked it when there was elimination. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare", Pen asks the "Awkward Speaker Cube" what he meant when he said two people would be eliminated. When the Announcer clarifies, Pen says "Sounds good, Unusual Talking Rectangle!". In "Crybaby!", Pen says aw seriously when the Announcer says they need another tiebreaker. In "Lofty", when the Announcer asks if they want to see a magic trick, Pen says he loves magic tricks and to do it. In "Vomitaco", Pen complains when the Cake for Cake at Stake are nickels instead of an actual cake. In "Reveal Novum", Pen is surprised to find out that the Announcer can here everything say in the TLC. In "Return of the Hang Glider", Pen screams when the Announcer reveals that he sold Dream Island. Bell In "Four Goes Too Far", Bell is seemingly offended when Pen attempts to get Free Food to look at him in order to contract the Twinkle of Contagion, inadvertently calling the team gullible. Status: Bad terms Black Hole In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Pen asks Black Hole what their suppose to do in the contest. Pen tries to give Black Hole a high five after winning the challenge. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Pen is pushed into Black Hole by a fork Gelatin threw at him. In "Today's Very Special Episode", Pen tries to ask Black Hole if he could help with the challenge, but Tree interrupts him before proceeding to do the same. Once Pillow took up the responsibility of blocking the forks, Pen, along with others, run towards Black Hole for help and ask him if he can suck up the forks. In "This Episode Is About Basketball", Pen tries to use Black Hole to win the contest by throwing balls at him, this does nothing. In "The Four is Lava", Pen, along with Bottle and Remote, repeatedly chant for Black Hole to swing them back to Four's mouth every time they get pushed off. Status: Friends Blocky Status: Best friends Bottle In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", Pen is confused when Bottle says their jawbreaker is empty and corrects her by saying that Foldy is inside. In "Today's Very Special Episode", they both get Black Hole to suck up the forks. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Pen didn't seem to mind Bottle being shattered by Taco. In "The Four is Lava", Pen, Bottle, and Remote play around with Four's mouth by repeatedly sticking their arms out of it. Status: Friends Bubble Pen tries to defend Blocky at his elimination by saying that he only killed two people, Bubble being one of them. In "Lofty", when Bubble says her balloon string doesn't feel right, Pen tries to help her out by saying she has to pull tighter but ends up popping her in the process. In "Return of the Hang Glider", Pen gasps when Flower pops Bubble after she has destroyed every recovery center. In "Four Goes Too Far", Bubble and Match give him the Twinkle. Coiny In "Sweet Tooth", short on one cent to buy a strawberry cake from Leafy, Eraser asked if Coiny is considered a penny for them to use. Pen then forcibly grabs Coiny to buy the cake. In "Puzzling Mysteries", Coiny refers to Pen as Eraser's friend. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2", Coiny agrees with Pen, stating that he can hear footsteps outside the TLC. In "Return of the Hang Glider", Pen complains about Dream Island being sold, and that everyone spent two years battling for it. Coiny then tells Pen that two years is nothing. Status: Friends Eraser Status: Best friends Firey In "Power of Three", Pen is concerned for Firey when he falls into the water, though it may have been mostly because it resulted them in being in dead last for some time. The two seem to get along enough for the rest of the contest. In "Vomitaco", Pen is upset when Firey's cake is liked more than his, because it results in him being in the danger zone. In "Return of the Hang Glider", Pen thanks Firey when he lets him, Blocky, Eraser, and Snowball into Dream Island. Status: Minor friends Flower Due to Flower's early elimination, and her rejoining after Pen's elimination in BFDI, they've rarely interacted. The only times they interacted was in "Return of the Hang Glider", when Pen asked if Flower has stopped destroying the recovery centers, in which Flower replied "nope". After all the recovery centers are destroyed, Pen questions if Flower knew the damage she had done. When she pops Bubble, he asks her if she really wants to do this. Status: Enemies Foldy In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", Pen pulls her out of the jawbreaker. Four In "Fortunate Ben", Four calls Pen's drawing a blasphemous abomination. Pen tells Four he drew that and to be nice. When Pen says he'd rather be screeched then never draw again, Four screeches him. Later, Four tells him he got the least votes and Pen says "Yay". In "Return of the Rocket Ship", Pen tells Four that five is greater than four to get him to open his mouth. Gelatin In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Pen is killed by Gelatin when he throws a fork at him. Status: Enemies Golf Ball In "Lofty", Pen doesn't want Golf Ball on his team cause he thinks she sounds like a boy, even though she's a girl and says that's just wrong. In "Reveal Novum", when Golf Ball asks Blocky how they'll escape, Pen suggests that all of the eliminated contestants just push against one side of the TLC, that way they can just walk right out. In "Return of the Hang Glider", when Pen says they have to get Dream Island back, Golf Ball says "According to my imagination, 99.8% of all islands are destroyed within 2 hours of being sold". In "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know", Golf Ball asks Pen which way they should go in order to get Leafy. Status: Very minor friends Ice Cube In "Take the Plunge: Part 1", Pen is knocked off the balance beam by Ice Cube. In "Take the Plunge: Part 2", when Ice Cube tries to break through the finish line, Pen's cap pushes her in the opposite direction. Pen tries to defend Blocky at his elimination by saying that he only killed two people, Ice Cube being one of them. In "The Glistening", he votes Ice Cube to be eliminated because of the heat in the TLC. Status: Could care less Leafy In "Sweet Tooth", Pen and Eraser buy cakes from Leafy. They are angered when they hear her say she'll give Woody some cake for free. In "Power of Three", they give each other annoyed looks after the Announcer gives the rules for the contest. At the end of the episode, Pen is surprised that they are still flying through the air, Leafy asks "Are we going up or down now?". In "Puzzling Mysteries", Pen shows Eraser and Pen that he can spin a basketball on his hand. In "Vomitaco", Pen asked Leafy why she made a large taco. Leafy replies so she could lend some to someone if they need help. Pen said that he "got (himself) a servant", which angered Leafy, causing her to charge Pen a large amount of money for the taco. Leafy was infuriated when Pen actually had the money to pay. Later in the episode, Pen got smaller points because he cheated. In "Bowling, Now with Explosions!", as puppets, Pen hangs out with Leafy and Pencil with inanimate versions of themselves. In "Return of the Hang Glider", Pen votes for Leafy to win Dream Island. He, along with some other contestants, chased Leafy in the beginning of "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know". Status: Minor enemies Liy In "Fortunate Ben", Pen simply watches Liy as she rants to her team. When she flips her switch, Pen says she's done that before. When she flips her entire face, Pen says "What the flip!" Status: Friends Match In "Bridge Crossing", Match asks where Golf Ball is since she fell in the gorge to, Pen tells her that Golf Ball's sink. In "Return of the Hang Glider", when Match celebrates surviving the UFO crash, Pen tells her that she killed someone else with their massive machine. In "Four Goes Too Far", Match and Bubble give him the Twinkle. Marker In "Four Goes Too Far", Pen offers Marker some "very tossable dirt" in order to get Marker to look at him. He eventually gives Marker the Twinkle. Pencil Status: Minor friends Pie In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Pen high fives Pie when they win the contest. In "Fortunate Ben", Pie asks "Ben" what his fortune says. In "This Episode Is About Basketball", Pie says there's an easy solution to winning the challenge and Pen realizes she meant Black Hole. When Tree proves to be useless, Pen, Pillow, and Pie work together to throw as many balls as they can before they lose. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", when Pie realizes that they shouldn’t be waving their arms and should be caring about Pillow’s death, Pen happily says that he’s glad she finally woke up to the realization, despite also arm waving. Status: Friends Pillow In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Pen high fives Pillow when they win the contest. In "Today's Very Special Episode", Pen tries to talk Pillow out of blocking the forks alone by saying it only takes one person to get Black Hole. In "Four Goes Too Far", they work together with Remote to get the liar ball into a goal. In "This Episode Is About Basketball", when Tree proves to be useless, Pen, Pillow, and Pie work together to throw as many balls as they can before they lose. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", when Black Hole reminds his team that Pillow died, Pen waves his arms in response, meaning he doesn’t care. Later, he ends up realizing they should be caring and gets his team into Four’s mouth to save Pillow. Status: Friends Pin In "Take the Plunge: Part 2", Pen is excited to be used as an oar when Pin is holding both him and Pencil. In "Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?", Pin gives Pen her Key Lime Pie. In "Power of Three", when the Announcer tells Pin that she isn't smart because she scored a C- on the test, Pen says "Ooooo burn!". Pen says that Pin has to get out or else he or Eraser will go to the TLC. In "Reveal Novum", Pen suggests that all of the eliminated contestants just push against one side of the TLC, that way they can just walk right out. Pin says the plan sounds good but they'll all have to work together. Status: Minor friends Remote In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", when Pen was the only one that was not in a team, she picked him to join Death P.A.C.T.. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Pen showed concern to Remote when she is being mind controlled. In "The Four is Lava", Pen, Bottle, and Remote play around with Four's mouth by repeatedly sticking their arms out of it. Status: Friends Rocky In "Lofty", Pen chooses Rocky on his team over Golf Ball. In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Pen trips over Rocky. Spongy In "Bowling, Now with Explosions!", Pen asks Spongy what happened to him when he's blue. Snowball Pen and Snowball, along with Eraser and Blocky are good friends. In "Take the Plunge: Part 1", they can be seen standing together with Blocky and Eraser. In "Crybaby!" Pen wanted Snowball on his team saying that he was awesome. In "Half a Loaf Is Better Than None", Pen, Eraser, and Blocky, cheer for Snowball to rejoin. In "Return of the Hang Glider", Pen is in a group with Snowball, Blocky, and Eraser when they ask Firey if they can go on Dream Island. In "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know", Pen tells Snowball, Blocky, and Eraser to look at the BFDIA results. Status: Friends Taco Unlike most of his teammates, Pen didn't seem to have a problem with Taco killing off Bottle in "What Do You Think of Roleplay?". Tennis Ball In "Return of the Hang Glider", Tennis Ball tells Pen to face the fact that they aren't getting Dream Island back. Tree In "Today's Very Special Episode", Tree scolds Pen for asking Black Hole every time to help them do a challenge. In the same episode, Tree and Pen huddled together for comfort as Four judged their drawing. In "This Episode is About Basketball", Pen scolds Tree for not being a good thrower. When Tree tries to throw a ball, it falls right on the ground, which makes Pen say fantastic. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", Pen tells Tree to step aside to open Four's mouth. Status: Mostly friends Woody In "Take the Plunge: Part 1", Pen cringes when he hears Woody's screaming. In "Sweet Tooth", Pen and Eraser get angry when Leafy says she'd give Woody cake for free. Status: Enemies X In "Today's Very Special Episode", X says that Pen's drawing is the worst one yet. Later when X says their not really a death pact, Pen yells "It's an acronym!". In "Fortunate Ben", X tells Pen he's a disgrace to the art community and should never draw again, Pen says he'd rather take the screech. X points out how Pen is the first lowest-voted contestant who doesn't start with a B, so Pen corrects X by saying his names Ben. RC's In "Today's Very Special Episode", Pen's drawing is booed by numerous recommended characters. Teams Another Name In "Lofty" and "A Leg Up in the Race", Pen laughs at Another Name when they walk to the Cake at Stake area. Free Food In "Four Goes Too Far", Pen tries to pass the Twinkle onto their team and manages to give it to Marker. A Better Name Than That In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", he helped the team push the liar ball towards A Better Name Than That's goal. In "Don't Dig Straight Down", Pen thanks A Better Name Than That for the emerald that gets their team safe. Category:Relationships